


只有你（预览版/过后删）

by Aintrio



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio





	只有你（预览版/过后删）

只有你

原作者：IWannaBite_TheArkhamKnight

 

翻译：AIN

 

原作者注：

吃TimKon和DickDami的人们，我们是敌人。

开个玩笑，但说真的。

这两个

是

我的

命。

这是个悲伤的故事。

但是我很爱迪克·格雷森，全心全意的爱他，而我最不想做的事就是伤害他（和康纳）。

 

**我试着描述的浪是指当浪花撞上了崖壁从而转向了相反的方向并和后面的浪相互碰撞交融。浪与浪的撞击在澳大利亚很常见不过我觉得这应该到处都有吧，所以我希望这表达够清楚了？？

 

 

 

 

正文

 

“想要？”

“当然。”

事情并不是这么开始的。

他们不是糟糕的人。

他们用一生致力于保护其他人，不是吗？所以他们被允许这样。该有多可耻就有多可耻，该有多不雅就有多不雅，但还是那么令人心醉神迷。

他的身体和康纳的很相似，只是稍小一些，没那么冷硬且肤色深得多。

达米安在内心也会把他和迪克相比较吗？

当他将那个青年压向他卧室门边的墙壁，倾身靠近去亲吻他的嘴唇，拉拽他的衬衣时，这一念头短暂的在他脑中闪过。

达米安发出了一声柔软的呻吟，提姆粗糙生茧的手掌滑进他的衣服抚摸他的腹肌，在那小麦色肌肤上带出一阵撩人的火热和刺痛感。

“我很想你。”提姆说着，这让他煎熬。因为在泰坦塔的两星期，和康纳在一起的数个深夜都比不上和达米安共处的五分钟，而这让他很恼火。

青年没有注意到他的懊恼。他只是任由提姆抱起他，看着他伸手握住门把打开门又用力关上并上了锁。提姆感到达米安流连在他发丝间的手指紧了紧。

“小心点，关门声太响了，德雷克。”

提姆嗤笑着，将小家伙扔上床，“没人会听见的。他说了要十分钟，对吧？”

又一次，他在嘲笑他，而这次达米安听出来了。他怒视着年长的男人，看着提姆褪去了他剩下的衣物，如同一道影子慢慢笼罩了达米安，他想被他操，想和他独处。

冲突。

这让他想到了海浪。对提姆的感情，他不真实的美和真诚的爱吸引了达米安，然后将他困在了背德的行为中，伴随而来的是包含着同情的理解。

那是海浪。巨大的，卷曲的，蓝色的海浪。

那浪撞到了崖壁，然后形成了另一个浪将水推回大海。

迪克，乐于助人，有趣又亲切，他是达米安的初恋。而他们的交往，在两人之间隔着什么柔软温和的东西。胆小而害羞，但依然强烈。来自崖壁的海浪。

两波海浪冲向对方，重重地相互撞击，伴随着震耳欲聋的巨响，这让达米安顿时从他的幻想中惊醒，这使得他用一个进攻性的，饥渴的亲吻扑向提姆。

提姆任由他这么做了，允许他仿佛要吃掉他的热吻，而提姆温暖的双手则往下滑握住了达米安的臀瓣。手掌在哪里停顿了好一会儿，轻轻地爱抚，然后摸索着去捏他黑色的小短裤。

达米安帮着他快速地脱下了它。接下来的一分钟充斥混杂着汗湿的手掌，尖锐的指甲，津液流淌的痕迹和火热缠绵的舌头，直到他们终于都一丝不挂，达米安平躺在床单上，而提姆的手掌则压在他脑后。

他倾身靠近床头柜拿出一瓶润滑液。两人对此都闭口不提，但其实这和他们以往用的润滑液不一样。是他们所能找到最昂贵也质量最高的一种。

不管这是因为它必须和他们在各自的“关系”中所用的不同，还是因为感觉正确的才值得最好的，原因并不明朗。或者，这就是，且被忽略了。

达米安缠绕着提姆的双腿放松了。

 _ _七分钟__ ，他想着。从迪克愉快地挥手道别，打算在他又一次离开之前去他哥谭的公寓里拿些东西的那瞬间开始，提姆和达米安就已经搞在一起了。

三分钟就让他们到了这一步。而迪克说他十分钟后回来。

他发出轻柔的呻吟，感受着提姆湿滑的手指摸索着他的穴口。玉色的绿眸撞上蔚蓝的双眼，他眼中包含的爱意和强势让那些词轻易地滑出了他的嘴。

“操我。”

他插入的是两根手指。灼伤般火热，因为尽管过去的三天里有迪克而两个星期没有提姆，他一直避免让任何东西进入他那里。

然而他爱极了这感觉。

“保持紧致，只为了我吗？或者，不是为我？”

他听懂了他的暗示但忽略了疼痛，在提姆更用力地深入直奔达米安想要他碰触的那一处，达米安没有弓起身子。提姆仅仅只是故意的轻触了一下，轻笑着任由达米安因为他坏心眼的小小折磨而咬了他嘴唇。

提姆总是找到那一点。他知道在哪里。他了解达米安的身体……比任何人都了解。

“德雷克。”他轻声耳语，这原本该是个警告和要求，但说出口的瞬间却更像一种褒奖。

“没事的，”提姆让他别出声，“我们还有六分钟。”

他这么说着，很快加入了第三根手指，俯下身靠近蜜色皮肤的青年，舌尖舔过他脖颈的曲线。两人的嘴唇相触，提姆吞下了达米安的低泣，呻吟和呜咽，继续着他磨人的侵略。

他没有去抚慰他的前列腺，仅仅是绕着它打转，好让之后它受到猛烈进攻时的迷醉感觉变得更为甜蜜。

达米安感觉到提姆的牙齿抵着他的脉搏，而他下意识地松开了他的手，转而去握住提姆柔软，汗湿的发丝。

“德-德雷克……他会看见的。”他说道，虚弱无力的拉扯了一下。他想象中自己是在愤怒地推开提姆大喊大叫，但是现实只会为真相提供证据：他正处于天堂。

“是啊。”提姆漫不经心地回答，回上来和达米安的视线齐平。青年可以看见他眼中涌动的欲望，想要在他身上留下标记以宣示他的所有权，但他假装它不在那里。

下一波也是最后一波围绕他前列腺的手指轻触再次让他集中。他看着提姆抽出他的手指，而那空虚感让他发出了一声叹息。

很快的，年长的男人又一次朝床头柜伸手，而达米安知道他要拿什么。他们只有五分钟。这可是个完美的借口，能让达米安终于得到他一直渴望和期待的东西。

“不，”他说，湿冷的手握住提姆的手腕。达米安的脸比之前那不自然的潮红更深了，他大胆地抬头凝视提姆，“只要你。”

只要你，不要让乳胶在我们之间阻隔，只要你，在我体内释放一切。

“你确定要——”

“是的。”

 

 

【以上，预览到此为止】


End file.
